


Discover Every Part

by orphan_account



Category: Virals Series - Kathy Reichs
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Rejection, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Tears, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Terminal. After Tory chose Ben, Chance seemed to forget what life was meant for. He's been slipping into a slippery slope of self-harm and self-hatred. The Virals convince him to move to Morris Island to be closer to real friends. Tory and Ben go sniffing around and figure out Chance's "issue". Creative they are. Will they be able to pull the young Mr.Claybourne out of depression?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Every Part

**Author's Note:**

> A rude awakening....sorry the beginning is short; the next one will be longer and introduce Chances self esteem issues...

If there was anything more annoying than 4 people waking you up in the dead of morning, please tell me. At 4 am in the morning, the sun had barely risen, and yet, my cellphone rang out like a cat in distress. I tried to ignore it.  
BZZT! RING RING! BZZT! RING RING!  
This had been going on for the past 5 minutes. I picked up the phone at last, curious about the mystery caller and what was so important that they couldn't leave a voice mail. Tory and I, a selfie taken a while ago was flashing on screen. I noted the fact that this girl was incredibly stubborn and would not stop calling me until I answer. If I don't answer she'll break into my house like she did about a year ago.   
"Tory, it is 4 am, I am cranky, I am tired, what is so urgent?" I had hoped my rudeand demeaning tone would make her apologize and go to sleep, but this girl was not one of the pushovers who work for me.  
"Chance! Meet us at Morris in 2 hours!" I rubbed my eyes and sighed, gazing at the clock with a sour look on my face. It's hands pointed at the four-thirty mark. YAWN. Is this girl nuts? Then again that's why I fell in love with her. I could hear the determination in her voice, she isn't asking if I can, she is saying I will.  
"Very well, this better be important," I straightened out my tone to a business type. I guess this is going to be fun.  
" It's a meeting of utmost importance," Tory mocked me. She adopted a British-Aristocrat accent and added: "I'll hunt you down myself if you're late," she put the phone down and I was left wondering if that threat had any real meaning to it. I remembered all the times she has threatened me and followed through. I shuddered and pulled on a sweatshirt.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I arrived at Morris in record time, taking my Jaguar out for a spin. Not that I like to show off, but, the minivan wasn't exactly appropriate. It would be in and out. I opened the door and was greeted by the scent of oceans. Waves. Salt water caves. All at once. Ben Blue. He leaned his weight onto the frame of the car, crossing his arms. He didn't seem too welcoming, then again, why would he be?  
"Blue," I greeted him in a curteous manner, dipping my head slightly.  
"Chance," His tone was informal, contrasting against mine. "Drop the business accent, we're not making deals here,"   
"Fine. By the way thanks for waking me up so early. Couldn't it be later so I'd hear something worthwhile on the Radio?" I whined.   
"Don't be such a little kid," Tory's voice echoed in the distance.  
"Let's get going," I said and slammed the door of my car shut.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
If there was anything more annoying than 4 people waking you up in the dead of morning, please tell me. At 4 am in the morning, the sun had barely risen, and yet, my cellphone rang out like a cat in distress. I tried to ignore it.  
BZZT! RING RING! BZZT! RING RING!  
This had been going on for the past 5 minutes. I picked up the phone at last, curious about the mystery caller and what was so important that they couldn't leave a voice mail. Tory and I, a selfie taken a while ago was flashing on screen. I noted the fact that this girl was incredibly stubborn and would not stop calling me until I answer. If I don't answer she'll break into my house like she did about a year ago.   
"Tory, it is 4 am, I am cranky, I am tired, what is so urgent?" I had hoped my rudeand demeaning tone would make her apologize and go to sleep, but this girl was not one of the pushovers who work for me.  
"Chance! Meet us at Morris in 2 hours!" I rubbed my eyes and sighed, gazing at the clock with a sour look on my face. It's hands pointed at the four-thirty mark. YAWN. Is this girl nuts? Then again that's why I fell in love with her. I could hear the determination in her voice, she isn't asking if I can, she is saying I will.  
"Very well, this better be important," I straightened out my tone to a business type. I guess this is going to be fun.  
" It's a meeting of utmost importance," Tory mocked me. She adopted a British-Aristocrat accent and added: "I'll hunt you down myself if you're late," she put the phone down and I was left wondering if that threat had any real meaning to it. I remembered all the times she has threatened me and followed through. I shuddered and pulled on a sweatshirt.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
I arrived at Morris in record time, taking my Jaguar out for a spin. Not that I like to show off, but, the minivan wasn't exactly appropriate. It would be in and out. I opened the door and was greeted by the scent of oceans. Waves. Salt water caves. All at once. Ben Blue. He leaned his weight onto the frame of the car, crossing his arms. He didn't seem too welcoming, then again, why would he be?  
"Blue," I greeted him in a curteous manner, dipping my head slightly.  
"Chance," His tone was informal, contrasting against mine. "Drop the business accent, we're not making deals here,"   
"Fine. By the way thanks for waking me up so early. Couldn't it be later so I'd hear something worthwhile on the radio?" I whined.   
"Don't be such a little kid," Tory's voice echoed in the distance.  
"Let's get going," I said and slammed the door of my car shut.   
__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
